


For Her

by timeflies



Series: First Love [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeflies/pseuds/timeflies
Summary: “It is my turn to guide you back home.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Heavily related to the other fic in this series, so it can't be read as a standalone)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Set after the make up scene/after Jumin came home and before they got matching tattoo)

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, when you are deeply in love with someone, you forget that they are merely a human, for everything they do; their quirks, weird habits, silliness, _everything_ , simply seem endearing to you.

Jumin agrees with that statement.

But not when he finds her crouching pitifully in the bathtub; white dress clinging onto her skin, eyes red and swollen as she looks up to him with fear and uncertainty, and body trembling lightly from staying too long in cold water. She’s hugging her legs tightly against her chest, which makes her look so small and vulnerable.

She looks so broken, so terrifyingly broken, and he can feel himself shattering.

Maybe even angels listen to the demon too.

“Princess, you’ll catch a cold.” He says softly as he kneels beside the tub, and coaxes her to open her arms. “Let’s dry you up first, okay?”

“J-Jumin. No. I’m a mess. I’m going to ruin your suit.” She stammers and weakly swats Jumin’s hands away before burying her face into her knees. Her soft sobs echo in the bathroom as another wave of tears crash again.

Jumin bites his lower lip and carefully places his hand on her back, breathing a sigh in relief when she doesn’t flinch, and proceeds to stroke it ever so gently. He repeats the gesture, patiently waiting until his wife stops shaking.

“You see…” He says, voice low and soft. “I don’t care about my suits. Remember when we planned to make Elizabeth step all over my suits so I can’t go to work? If there’s something that will break my heart, it is to see my lovely angel gets sick.”

She lifts her head at that and offers a faint smile, which Jumin replies with a smile of his own.

“So… let’s get out of the bathtub, okay? Now open your arms for me.” Jumin tries again, and thanks the heaven when she wordlessly obeys. He wraps his arms around her body and slowly scoots her up. Her respond is immediate, clinging onto him tightly even though she knows he will never let her fall.

Jumin carefully situates her on the bathroom countertop, and is about to get a towel when his wife tightens her hold; burying her face into the side of his neck as she continues to sob quietly. He pauses, hands awkwardly hanging in the air, before he wraps them around her again, and gently caresses her back in attempt to soothe her.

He wonders if she broke down like this too when he left home, if she also tried to find solace through the water only to miserably fail, and fell even further instead.

His heart twists in guilt while his mind starts to wander to the dangerous zone, until—

A sneeze shakes him off of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry.” She mutters as she pulls away. Scrunching her face, she sneezes again a moment later.

“Oh god—“

“Bless you.”

Jumin quickly pulls a towel from the hanger to drape it over her shivering body, and starts to gently dry her hair. She keeps her head down, sniffling and hiccuping every once and again. After thick droplets of water stop falling from her hair, Jumin cups his wife’s cheeks and lifts her head.

“Love, you need to change clothes so I’m going to get some, alright? Please wait here until I come back.”

He only gets a nod as a respond, and Jumin kisses her forehead before leaving. He practically runs from the bathroom to his wife’s walk-in closet, frantically searches for her pajamas, and grabs one as soon as his eyes spot it.

Jumin rushes back to the bathroom, and is glad to find his wife still sitting on the countertop. Her hands are busy fiddling with the end of her dress.

“Thank you.” She says, smiling softly as she takes the pajama from Jumin’s hands. “You should take a warm bath, Jumin. You must be cold, right? I’ll be fine on my own.”

Jumin stares at her for a moment, clearly doubting her words, but one stern look, and he complies. Sighing, he cups his wife’s face again, and presses their foreheads together.

“You once told me that you’ll always be here, right where I can see you,” Jumin says as their eyes meet. “I want you to remember that this place is my home, only because you are here, and I’m not going to leave ever again.”

She doesn’t say anything.

 

 

-

 

 

Jumin finds his wife already curled up under the thick duvet when he enters the bedroom. He tiptoes toward the bed, fearing that she might have fallen asleep already, and jolts when the duvet suddenly moves.

“You are not asleep yet.” He lamely comments.

“I was waiting for you.” She replies, patting the space beside her. “I really want to cuddle with you right now. I don’t think I can sleep without you.”

Jumin quickly gets in the bed and pulls his lover into his embrace. “I’m sorry, love. Did you wait long?”

Sighing in content, she shakes her head and throws an arm over Jumin’s waist to press herself closer, before tangling her legs with his to lessen the space between them.

“Better.” She mumbles, satisfied, as she buries her face into Jumin’s chest.

Jumin kisses the top of her head and asks, “How are you feeling now?”

“Just wanna sleep and cuddle. Warm you up. You are cold.” She answers sleepily, muffled by Jumin’s pajama. “You really are a polar bear.”

“I’m your personal polar bear.” Jumin chuckles softly, while his fingers mindlessly draw random patterns on her back.

Looking up, she smiles faintly before planting a kiss on his chest, where his heart beats. “Mmhm. Good night, Jumin.”

“Good night,” he replies, kissing the top of her head once again. “Sweet dreams, angel.”

As she closes her eyes, Jumin opts to stroke her hair instead, knowing how much the gesture soothes her especially if he does it before she falls asleep. They sky is starless tonight, and the moon is too shy to appear. He would like to think it’s because he has the moon safe in his arms, with the stars trapped in his lover’s eyes, and it’s too cold outside for her to brighten the night sky up. It’s winter, after all, and she’s spring, if not summer, for her brightness and warmth.

A few moments have passed, and Jumin can feel her breath slowly turns soft and steady against his chest, which indicates that she has finally fallen asleep. He heaves a sigh in relief, and shifts a little when—

 

 

 

_“Please don’t leave me. Please don’t.”_

 

Jumin only answers by tightening his hold.

 

 

-

 

 

He ended up staying wide awake nearly the whole night.

Turning his head over his shoulder to check the clock, Jumin sees that it’s already six in the morning. He couldn’t move around much, not after what she said, so he tries his best to stretch his hand out to reach for his phone on the nightstand.

Mission success.

Perks of having long arms and limbs.

 

 

Assistant Kang.

Something urgent came up so I can’t go to work.

 

 

She replies exactly ten seconds later.

 

 

Are you serious?!

We have very important meetings today!!

 

 

I’m sorry.

I really can’t go.

 

 

Fine.  Seems like I’d need to make a few calls.

I hope she’ll feel better soon.

And tell her I’ll try my best to snatch two

best seats for Zen’s next show next month!

For she and I.

 

 

How did you know?

Wait, both of you are going to watch his show?

 

 

Mr. Han, there’s only one person that

has this much effect on you.

And yes, we are going to.

 

 

Jumin groans internally.

 

 

Make it three tickets.

 

 

. . .

 

 

... Please.

 

 

No.

First: getting even one ticket for Zen’s show is

really hard.

Second: you are just going to whine all the time

instead of appreciating his beauty and passion.

 

 

There’s only one person’s beauty that

I will ever appreciate.

 

 

Why do you even want to go then.

You are jealous, aren’t you.

Haha.

 

 

One thing that Jumin has realized is how his assistant is much more forward now, and sometimes even goes as far as subtly teasing him. That, or he’s the one getting far more lenient.

But he supposes that this kind of change isn’t all that bad, especially since she plays a big role in his love life.

Jaehee truly has a rock as a boss, after all.

 

 

I’m not jealous.

I just don’t like the idea of my beloved

possibly gets charmed by another man.

 

 

Don’t worry, Mr. Han.

Zen can be the most beautiful human alive,

but she wouldn’t even take a glance at him.

I told you, she’s the brightest when she’s with you.

I’ll make it three.

 

 

Assistant Kang.

Thank you for always helping me.

You always do so much for us.

 

 

Itssn wthin

Its nowthenmi

Its nowthein

 

 

??

 

 

It’s nothing.

 

 

On second thought,

Don’t worry too much about the tickets.

I’ll get some for all RFA members through

my connections.

 

 

(Jaehee’s phone nearly slips from her hands)

 

 

-

 

 

Jumin can feel his wife stirs slightly in his arms, which is soon followed by her snuggling closer, and a muffled grumpy greeting.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, angel.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s ten.”

She snaps her head up, eyes widen in shock.

“What! Why didn’t you wake me up? You should have gone to work two hours ago!” She whines and hastily gets up, only to momentarily freeze due to dizziness from the sudden movement. Jumin gently pulls her to lie down again, before placing a hand on her cheek, and gently rubs it with his thumb.

“Today is work day?” Jumin asks, feigning innocence. “Strange. In my agenda, today is spoil-my-wife day.”

Her lips stretch into a smile at that. “Don’t be silly. I’m okay now, go to work. Go!”

“No.”

“But the office needs you! Don’t you have important meetings? And deals to sign? What if—”

Jumin simply wraps his arms around his wife and pulls her closer. “Love, I really, really don’t care. I can lose deals, miss a few meetings, but not you. Never you,” he says, voice goes softer as he buries his nose into her hair

_Strange, she’s warmer than usual._

“I have a promise to keep, after all.”

“Jumin...” She mumbles, arms squished in the space between them; clutching on Jumin’s pajama. “You can live without me. There are so, so many better people out there.”

But despite her words, she tightens her clutch, and her voice goes weaker as desperation drips from it.

“Those who deserve you more than I will ever do.”

After they made up, Jumin notices that there’s a significant change in his wife. Sometimes she’s clingy, other times she’s distant, but he knows she’s always watching over him with sadness in her eyes, even at times when she thought he wasn’t looking. The fleeting touch before he has to leave, the yearning smile, and the sorrow that lingers in her voice.

He notices all of them.

And he knows it’s all his fault.

But he isn’t going to run away anymore. He is going to be responsible and stay.

“I refuse to acknowledge that.” Jumin says firmly. “I don’t want to live without you. Even if God decides to take you away from me, I’ll follow you until I can get you back.”

“But Jumin—“

“I did a terrible mistake.” He cuts off, looking down to his wife. She’s trembling, eyes glistening with tears, and red glows on her cheeks. “I did a terrible mistake by leaving you to satisfy my own insecurities. But from now on, I’m going to stay. I’ll say it again and again, I love you, and I’m going to stay with you.”

“But I can’t even offer anything in return… You always give me so much, and I'm just me.”

“That is false,” Jumin counters with a frown. “I feel the most content having you by my side like this. You are my everything. You give me the reason to look forward for tomorrow, and that is more than enough.”

Instead of replying, his wife scoots up so they’re face to face. She runs her fingers from Jumin’s arm, up to his neck, before settling to cup his cheek.

“Want to hear a little story?” She asks hesitantly. “It might be boring though.”

Jumin shakes his head and closes his eyes, leaning in to her touch. “Nothing can be boring with you. I like listening to your voice. I love listening to you. You can talk about politics for eighteen hours, and I’ll still think you are singing.”

She chuckles, fiddling with Jumin’s sideburn gently. “Silly. Don’t fall asleep, then.”

“I won’t," opening his eyes, Jumin offers a smile in assurance. 

“When I was a child, the girls around me often talked about wishing to meet their own prince charming.” She starts, the tears that gathered in her eyes before have been replaced by adoration, mirroring the affection that exists in the depth of her lover’s eyes. “They were always the same, the princes, I mean. Someone who is utterly bright, handsome, and rides a beautiful, majestic white horse. They’re also fighting monsters to save their own damsel in stress. Maybe because I read the same fairy tales as them, and I was still living in my own magical worlds, I too, wanted to meet one.”

Jumin had seen her childhood photos when he visited her parents’ house to ask for their blessing, and to say she was incredibly adorable would be a huge understatement. It warms his heart up somehow, imagining his wife, all small and innocent, dreaming about her own prince charming.

After taking a deep breath, she continues, “When I was in middle school, I started to dream about falling in love and getting married with my first love. There’s something strangely sweet and enchanting about it, which made me wonder if it would feel like taking a slow walk in spring, seeing the flowers bloom, and laughing over some lame jokes.”

“While I had minor crushes here and there, I fell in love for the first time when I was in college.” (Jumin unconsciously furrows his eyebrows, and his wife simply kisses the crease). “I fell for how kindly he treated the elders when we were doing charity work, and how gentle he was with his friends. I fell for his kindness, for his warm heart, until he grabbed mine with cold hands, and threw it away as if it worth nothing.”

Jumin can feel both jealousy and rage pollute his mind all at once. “I’m going to find that guy,” he mutters under his breath, low and dangerous. “I’m going to find that guy and—“

“Ssh, Jumin. It doesn’t matter anymore.” His wife hastily cuts, leaning in to pepper her husband’s face with small kisses until he calms down. “I don’t even know what he is doing now, and frankly, I don’t care.”

Closing his eyes, Jumin takes a deep breath, and protectively wraps his arms around his lover.

“I’m sorry.”

She replies with a giggle; trapping Jumin with her legs as she wraps them around his waist. “It’s okay. You are my present, love.”

“So are you.” Jumin says, nuzzling his nose against her throat. _She usually isn’t this warm…_

“The first time I realized that I have fallen for you, was when you were being so helplessly honest.” She continues, running her fingers through Jumin’s hair and fiddles with it. “You told me that despite your tough exterior, you are just a weak person that needs to fight away the twisted thoughts inside you. How you tried to fight yourself, your own anxiety, and all the desires that clashed inside you, so only the desire to love me remain. You are fighting the monsters inside you, just like what the princes would do, in order to love me. And I’ve never had anyone fight for me before.”

Jumin looks up to find her already looking at him, with so much love and longing that his heart aches.

“I never thought I’d end up meeting my own prince charming either. He isn’t bright, for I could see the loneliness inside his dark eyes. He doesn't ride any majestic white horse either, but he does everything to make sure I’m safe. He isn’t my first love, but he cracks lame jokes that never fail to amuse me.” Lifting a hand, his lover traces the side of Jumin’s face with her fingers; the gentle smile never leaving her lips.

“Thank you, Jumin, for fighting for me.”

Jumin rolls his body so he can hover over her. His mind is overwhelmed with so much emotions that he’s rendered speechless, and all he wants to do now is to make sure that the woman before him knows how loved she is, and how he would go to great lengths just to see a small smile on her face.

Leaning in, he slowly engages their lips in a gentle, slow kiss. Jumin can feel a pair of arms wraps around his neck to pull him closer, and he does; pressing himself against her body.  Her skin is hot under his touch, almost burning. She has her eyes closed when Jumin pulls away, out of breath, and skin flushed red with a few beads of sweat that roll down the side of her face.

A frown immediately appears on Jumin’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Love, I think you have a fever.”  

                                    

 

-

 

 

He resorted to calling the doctor. And no, he definitely didn’t sound beyond panic.

“It’s only mild fever. Give these medicines after she eats, each of them, three times a day. Always makes sure she drinks a lot of water, and it’ll be better if you also add guava juice in between. Lastly, make sure she gets a lot of rest, and she will recover in a couple of days.”

Jumin thanks the doctor as he leaves, and immediately rushes back to the bedroom; wanting to be by his beloved’s side as soon as possible. She has the duvet pulled up until her nose when Jumin enters the room, so only her eyes are visible; watching him as he walks closer and sits on the bed.

“I’msosorryJumin.” She mumbles, heavy with guilt. Jumin sighs, lifting a hand to brush his wife’s hair off of her face.

“Is there something that you are not telling me, angel?”

She blinks once, twice, thrice in respond, before rolling to her side to bury her face into her husband’s outer thigh; her fingers are clutching on the fabric that covered it tightly. Jumin waits patiently, stroking her temple and playing with her hair.

“Theremaybeis.”

“Let me guess. What you did yesterday wasn’t the first time, was it?”

She only answers with a whine.

Sighing, Jumin decides to lie down in the bed, which immediately earns himself a protest.

“What if you get sick—“

But Jumin still wraps his arms around her, and holds onto her tightly. He can feel his wife wiggling, attempting to get away from his grasp, only for Jumin to tighten it. She grumpily sighs in defeat, and snuggles closer instead.   

“You are so cold.” She says.

“Yes, I’m trying to cool your fever down.” He answers.

“You are so cold.” She repeats, voice wavering this time.

“I am.” He answers again.

“You are so cold.” She repeats again, hoarsely, and Jumin doesn’t need to look to know that she’s crying.

“I am.” He answers, rubbing his lover’s back to comfort her.

“You are so cold,” she says again, and, “That only cold water can console me whenever you are away.”

The fingers on her back stop moving.

“I see.” He answers after a moment, voice shakes lightly as he tries to swallow the lump that clogs his throat. “I see,” he repeats. 

 

 

 

 

“I will always be right where you can see me,” he promises, when the cry only gets louder.

 

 

-

 

 

There is a part of her mind that keeps on replaying the dreadful night when Jumin left home like a broken tape, gnawing at her heart, and abolishes all the joy that has been flickering weakly, before the candle goes off completely.

And now, every time her lover is away, the demon inside her wake up, but she lets herself to find solace in them.

 

 

_“He is going to leave you, the way that puny college guy did.”_

 

 

_“He won’t. He is different. I trust him.”_

 

_“He will.”_

_“You trusted that college guy too, but look at what he did.”_

 

_“They are different people.”_

 

_“I can hear your heart, child.”_

_“You are scared, aren’t you?”_

_“Because a part of you doubts him.”_

 

_“I am not.”_

 

_“Yeah? Then why are you turning the faucet on?”_

 

_“...”_

 

_“It’s okay, my child. It’s okay.”_

_“I’ve already known.”_

_“I can hear your heart, after all.”_

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

_“The tub will be filled shortly.”_

_“And soon, you will feel much, much better.”_

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

_“Trust me.”_

_“Now get in the bathtub.”_

_“It’s cold, just like him.”_

 

 

And she did.

 

 

-

 

 

The night falls rather quickly in winter.

Jumin leans against the headboard, watching as his lover’s chest rises and falls in steady rhythm. He carefully hovers a hand over her temple, before finally caressing it after a few moments of hesitation. Her fever has cooled down, compared to this morning, at least, but her skin is still burning.

She stirs slightly, and Jumin continues stroking her until she blinks her eyes open.

“Jumin…” is the first thing that she says. _The first person that comes into her mind._

“I’m here.” Jumin replies, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze in assurance. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Headache.”

“Thought so.” Jumin smiles, leaning in to plant a kiss on top of her head. “You slept all day, love. I'm going to ask the nutritionist to prepare meals that will help you recover. You need to eat before taking the medicines, so wait here, okay?”

But when Jumin is about to get up, a tug on his hand stops him.

“Don’t leave me.”

“But you need to eat—“

“Don't want to. Don’t leave me.” She repeats, desperately. Jumin freezes for a moment, before complying, and soon gets under the duvet. Her follow-up is instant, wrapping both her arms and legs around her lover tightly.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jumin whispers as he presses his hand to the curve of her back, and she snuggles closer. “At least, not to place where you don’t exist.”

 

 

-

 

 

Assistant Kang, she falls ill.

Seems like I have to extend my leave.

 

 

Oh my!

Is it severe?!

Do I need to contact best doctors?!

 

 

No need, it’s only a mild fever.

But.

 

 

_But._

I understand.

 

 

-

 

 

The second time she wakes up, morning has already arrived, and the first thing she says is,

“I feel gross.”

Jumin chuckles and caresses her cheek.

“You are still lovely, though. And I still want to kiss you.”

His lover looks up with her lower lip juts out in displeasure. “No way. I’m sweating a lot and I smell like abandoned socks. I feel gross.”

But Jumin defends his argument by planting a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulls away a few moments later, his lips curl into a smug smile as her embarrassed face comes into view.

“Hmm. I never knew kissing abandoned socks would feel this nice. Should I do it again?”

“You are seriously something, Han Jumin.” She huffs in annoyance, although a smile betrays the intended malice.

“How are you feeling now? I asked the maid to make some infused water. You at least need to drink, love.” Jumin asks as he takes a glass of water filled with sliced strawberries from the nightstand, and hands it to his wife.

“Much better! And less headache.” She answers, and smiles gratefully as she takes the offer. Jumin watches with a fond smile as his wife empties the glass, before she feeds him with the strawberries.

“Wait, Jumin, don’t tell me you stayed in bed the whole night.”

“The best way to take care a sick person is to stick by their side.” Jumin says, as though stating a fact, and takes the glass from his frowning lover to put it back on the nightstand. “So I did.”

“Oh god, it’s because I was being clingy, right? But you can get sick too! And shouldn’t you be working?!”

“Today is still spoil-my-wife day in my agenda so, no.”

“Jumin! I’m fine now you should—“

“I’m not leaving.” Jumin says sternly. “I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“But Jaehee—“

“Wished for you to feel better soon.”

“I— Fine.” His wife sighs in defeat. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing you need to feel sorry over, though.” Jumin smiles softly. “So don’t apologize.”

“No, I’m sorry,” she insists, fiddling with the fabric of Jumin’s pajama. _He is still wearing the same pajama as yesterday, just like herself, and there are sleep lines on his face, which means he probably really didn’t leave the bed at all_. “I’m sorry that I’m actually very happy you are not going. I’m happy knowing that you’ll stay by my side all day. I’m sorry for being selfish.”

“More reason to not feel sorry at all. I love it when you are being selfish.” Leaning in, Jumin presses a kiss on her forehead. “Let’s take a bath now, princess. Together.”

Scarlet blossoms beautifully on her cheeks, but she nods nonetheless. Jumin rises to get off bed, before carefully scooping his wife up, and carries her bridal style towards the bathroom.

“You don’t have to carry me, Jumin.” She says, smiling softly. “I can walk on my own.”

“No.” Jumin refuses right away. “I can’t risk anything. You might feel better now, but there’s a high chance your fever will go up again, hence you shouldn’t move around much,” he says, and carefully puts his wife down on the bathroom countertop. “Wait here, I’m going to fill the bathtub first.”

“Where is Elizabeth?” She asks, swinging her legs back and forth as she watches her husband prepares the tub. “I haven’t seen her since yesterday, I miss her.”

“She’s been with the security chief since last night. Your nose might be too sensitive now for her fur.”

Jumin can see his wife purses her lips, and he lets out a chuckle. “You’ll be able to play with her soon, love. Do you prefer archipelago milk, brown sugar vanilla, or crème brûlée honey foam bath?”

“Vanilla!” A delightful answer comes, and Jumin pours the substance into the running water. After making sure he has poured enough for it to form bubbles, he gets up and goes back to his wife, who immediately wraps her legs around his waist and nuzzles against his chest.

“You already smell like vanilla.” She comments. “So nice.”

“Let’s take your pajama off, okay?” Jumin asks, and she answers with a nod; immediately pulling away from her husband. Jumin slowly opens her pajama buttons, feeling his cheeks warm up with every revelation of her bare skin. _Control_ it, he tells himself. _Control yourself, damn it. Control it control it,_ he continues to religiously chant. He then proceeds to deliberately peel the pajama top off of her, and swallows thickly before shakily unhooks her bra.

Meanwhile, his lover is watching the entire time with amusement dancing in her eyes. Seeing Jumin so flustered like that brings a laughter to her mouth, and earns herself a confused look from her husband.

“You are blushing,” she says teasingly. “That’s cute. It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve seen me naked.”

Jumin only leans in, and whispers to her ear with low, breathy voice, “That’s precisely why I can barely control myself, with all these vivid imaginations of you and your beautiful body running in my head. Do not tease me further, love.”

And the table has turned; she’s now blushing furiously, while Jumin’s smirking mischievously.

“You should take your clothes off too, Jumin,” fiddling with the button of Jumin’s pajama, she quickly changes the topic. Jumin looks down as she diligently does her task, until she slides the pajama top off of his body, and it lands on the floor with a small thud.

Her teasing hands slowly run from her husband’s neck, down to his chiseled abs, before they settle on his slim waist. Jumin is tall and lean, with just the perfect amount of muscles and strength, and she, out of all people, knows perfectly well how much pleasure he always gives her with his body.

It makes her feel terribly hot, and it is certainly not from the fever.

“The bathtub will soon be filled with bubbles, love.” Her husband reminds, although she can see the sinful desire flaring in his eyes. “Let’s get in now.”

Nodding in agreement, she slides off the countertop, and pushes her pajama bottom down, along with her underwear. Jumin quickly follows and gathers their clothes before putting them in the laundry basket. Turning around, he finds his wife already kneeling beside the tub, hair tied up in a messy bun, and her face is bright with excitement.

Jumin approaches her quietly from behind, and sweeps her up into his arms. He laughs when his lover lets out a surprised squeak, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck; clinging onto him tightly.

“Don’t scare me like that!”

“I apologize, love.” Jumin says, although the last bit of laughter still lingers in his voice. He carefully lowers his wife down into the bathtub.

“Is the water warm enough?”

“Perfect! Get in too, Jumin.”

Jumin turns the faucet off and quickly gets in. He sits behind his wife; leaning against the rim while pulling her against his chest. The latter rests her head on Jumin’s shoulder and sighs in content. She closes her eyes when her husband’s long fingers travel from her waist up to her arms to give a massage.

“How are you feeling, princess?” He asks as he applies pressure to the stiff muscles on her shoulders.

“Great.” She answers, giggling when Jumin lightly tickles her sides. “Thank you, Jumin.”

Jumin hums in respond, and retreats his hands only to wrap them around his lover's stomach. He props his chin on her shoulder, and plants a kiss to the beating pulse on her neck.

“Every time you feel like staying in cold water again, please, please tell me, or call— if I’m away, and just wait a little bit longer until I can prepare a warm bath for you, okay?”

She flinches, but doesn’t say anything.

“I know it’s all my fault, for leaving you like that, but I can promise this one thing,” Jumin continues, pressing his chest against her back when her body starts to tremble. “I’m going to keep fighting for you. I will protect you. So ignore what others say, what the demon tell you, and leave your fear behind. You can lean on me, you can always lean on me, because I’ll always be within your reach.”

“Jumin… Don’t make me cry now,” she whimpers, voice cracking. Jumin ghosts his lips over her cheekbone, before kissing the tears that gather on the corner of her eye.

“I’ll keep on fighting for you, for the smile on your face.”

And she breaks; covering her face with her hands as the wall of darkness that has captured her finally, finally truly crumbles, and she can only cry her heart out in the arms of the knight that saved her.

Her own prince charming.

“Don’t leave me,” she pleads in between her sobs, “Please don’t leave me like that again. I get so scared every time I see your back. You’re an amazing man, Jumin. It’ll be easy for you to leave me, since I’m not worth it. I know I am. I still don’t understand why you chose me out of all amazing people out there. There are so many people that will look much better on your side, who will suit you more, and will make you feel happier than I’ll ever do.”

“But I chose you,” he whispers against her temple, “and I’ll choose you over and over again.”

“Why? Why me, out of all people?” She asks brokenly. “Why did you choose to fight for me?”

“Because, contrary to your belief, you are worth the fight,” Jumin answers, smiling gently when she finally looks up. _So beautiful_. “You saved me. You still reached your hands out even when I ended up listening to the demon and welcomed me home. Now it is my turn,” he takes her hands in his and intertwines their fingers, “to guide you back home.”

“Jumin,” she calls again, and, “Jumin, don’t leave me. Don’t leave me ever again.”

Jumin answers to her plea by embracing her this time, instead of walking away.

“I won’t,” he says, holding her through her breakdown. “I’ll always stay by your side.”

Only the sound of her sobs and sniffles echo in the room after that. Jumin doesn’t stop her, nor attempt to soothe her, he simply holds her tighter to make sure that she knows he is there, and he will never walk out of their home ever again.

“I’m a mess,” his lover whines after a while. Her nose is red after she furiously scrubs it to prevent snot from running down her face. Her breath stutters when she inhales, followed by a series of hiccups.

“I have to disagree.” Jumin smiles teasingly, and kisses the corner of her mouth. “You are still incredibly lovely, and I still want to kiss you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She huffs, although a shy smile blooms on her face.

And Jumin can’t resist to kiss it.

“You are so warm, Jumin.” His lover generously compliments, for the first time, as she pulls away from the slow kiss. “So, so warm.”

His heart bursts with so much affection when the weight of those words finally sink in, and Jumin kisses her again.

“I’ve stolen your warmth.”

 

 

-

 

 

_It feels oddly comfortable when she wakes up._

 

 

_And dry, even though she just drowned herself._

 

 

_“Good evening, angel." A familiar voice greets._

 

 

_She knows it does not belong to the demon._

 

 

_“Let’s get you out of here.”_

 

 

_There’s a hand stretched out. She can’t see the owner’s face clearly, but the shape of his hand feels familiar. He pulls her out of the ocean, and piggyback her towards the shore. The clear water reflects the glittering stars above, and she feels as though they are walking on the milky way, with the whole planets lining up beneath them._

 

 

_He settles her down once they reach the land. The soft sand tickles her feet, which brings a smile to her lips. A hand gently touches her cheek, and the skin where the cold palm stays, burns intensely._

 

 

_It reminds her of home._

 

 

_She lifts her head up, and their eyes finally meet. There is no longer darkness, loneliness, doubts—_

 

 

_There is only love, and the way affection flows from his eyes, sets her lungs on fire._

 

 

_But it’s easier for her to breathe now._

 

 

 _"I have found you."_

 

 

-

 

 

Jumin decided to stay home for the rest of the week. And while he is not anticipating the pile of documents that is waiting for him (plus Jaeehe’s nagging), he is glad to see the smile on his wife’s face gradually becomes brighter and more sincere.

And even better that he, miraculously, manages to stay healthy despite gluing himself to her side for most of the time. Neither of them complain though, more warmth in the winter is always welcomed.

It’s Sunday morning now, and Jumin spends it efficiently by watching his beloved sleeps. He runs a finger along her side, smiling when she scrunches her face and snuggles closer to his chest before falling into deep sleep again.

There was a time when he would dream of them being locked up in a cage, of her as an angel, and him as a terrible being that locked her up.

It’s all fragments of the past now.

Angels. Wings.

That reminds him.

Jumin grabs his phone from the nightstand, squinting when the screen lights up a tad bit too bright. His lips automatically curl up into a smile when he unlocks the phone and the home screen shows the selfie they had taken during honeymoon. He stares at it, marveling at how beautiful his lover is, before remembering his original purpose and opens the messenger app.

 

 

Jihyun

Can you recommend any professional tattoo artist?

 

 

Is this Han Jumin?

 

 

No one outside the members have this app.

 

 

Right.

I was just making sure.

Why would you need to know any tattooist?

 

 

I want to get a tattoo.

 

 

The cup I bought a few days ago just slipped from my hand

And it’s broken now

Shattered

Like a mother’s heart when her son rebels

What do you want next, piercings?

 

 

You are exaggerating.

 

 

<V sent an image>

Do you believe me now?

 

 

I’m sorry for laughing.

Or not sorry at all, actually.

It’s funny.

But... would a piercing look good on me?

 

  

Give Han Jumin’s phone back to him.

 

 

When we were in 8th grade, we hide

my step mother’s favorite necklace under

my bed, but then we panicked because she started

screaming, and buried it in the backyard instead

 

 

Okay I believe you.

I wonder what happened to the necklace...

I never thought someone with mind as

conservative as you would want a tattoo.

 

 

Tattoo is a piece of art in its own way.

 

 

Right. I know one tattooist, actually.

We met at an art week festival, and she’s pretty famous.

I’ll send you the contact asap.

 

 

Thank you, Jihyun.

 

 

No problem!

 

 

“Jumin? You are awake already?”

He turns his head to the side to find his wife sleepily looks up to him.

“Yes.” Jumin answers, putting his phone back on the nightstand in favor to embrace her. “Did you sleep well, love?”

She nods in reply. “You should go to work tomorrow, I’ll be fine. Jaehee must be suffering… I need to apologize to her.”

Jumin plants a kiss to her forehead. “I’m sure Assistant Kang understands.”

“Hmm, you know what,” his wife suddenly rolls on to her stomach, and props her head up on her elbows. “If one day we have a baby, it’ll be nice if RFA members become the godparents.”

Jumin hums. “We should ask them later. I can already hear Zen screaming profanities at me, somehow.”

“It’s always fun to watch both of you banter.” She confesses, mischief twinkling in her eyes. “Always fighting over trivial stuffs like little children.”

“There are times when he really doesn’t make sense though! Like when he yelled at me to not stay near you even after we got married.” Jumin protests, furrowing his eyebrows.

“That is exactly why it is amusing.” His lover helpfully informs.

“Forget about him.” Jumin sighs, face softens when he asks the next question. “Are you really okay with me leaving to work?”

“I’ve had you all for myself for the whole week,” she answers with a fond smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Her husband, however, still seems to be uncertain, so she scoots up and plants a kiss on his forehead.

“Really, Jumin. I promised you, remember? Let’s have faith in each other.”

Jumin only answers by pulling her back into his embrace.

“Thank you, Jumin, for staying with me.”

It feels like a déjà vu.

“Don’t ever thank me for my own choices.” Jumin replies, repeating his lover’s words from back then. And from the way she tightens her clutch on his sweater, she seems to remember.

 

 

-

 

 

December has come to an end when Jumin comes home to his wife’s scrutinizing gaze.

She’s sitting on the edge of the bed with both her hands and legs crossed, watching as her husband steps in to the bedroom with displeasure written all over her face.

“I’m… home?” Jumin greets sheepishly.

“A little birdie told me that you didn’t show up at work today.”

“Oops?”

“Don’t oops me!” She scoffs, furrowing her eyebrows. “Where were you, Han Jumin? I couldn’t contact you all day long.”

Jumin sighs and walks up to his wife; standing awkwardly before her like a child that is about to get some scolding.

“I wanted to show it later, but I think later or now won’t make any difference.” He says as he slowly unbuttons his suits.

“What— Why are you taking your clothes off?!” His wife squeaks, cheeks tinted in deep scarlet as more of her husband’s clothing ends up on the floor; leaving him only in his signature stripped shirt and dress pants.

“Just sit back and watch.” Jumin says with a secretive smile. He turns around and starts unbuttoning his shirt, before it also joins the rest of his attire. A smug grin graces his lips when he can hear his lover’s loud gasp, which is soon followed by shaky fingers ghosting over his skin.

“J-jumin? A tattoo?” She asks in disbelief, tracing the details of the raven black demon wings that spreads on her husband’s lower back.

“Yes. It’s your idea, remember? To get a matching tattoo.”

“I— I thought you opposed it? And hey! You are getting ahead of me!”

Jumin turns around to face his wife again, chuckling when her bewildered face comes into view. He lifts a hand to cup her jaw, and brushes her lower lip with his thumb.

“Do you even know how beautiful you are?”

“W-what?” She stutters weakly in respond. A squeal slips past her lips when Jumin suddenly kneels before her; taking her hands in his.

“Truthfully, I wasn’t sure about it.” Jumin mumbles as he brushes his lips against her knuckles. “I thought a pair of wings would look beautiful on you, but not on me.”

“And you have broken that theory.” A bashful, adoring smile lightens her face. “Why did you get it on your lower back, though? And why demon?”

“I knew you suggested both of us should get angel wings tattooed on our shoulder blades,” Jumin answers, his baritone voice goes even deeper as his lips slowly stretch into a smirk. “But then I decided mine should be demon wings instead. Let’s say I used to be an angel, but I’ve fallen for you, and fallen angels are equal with demons. It’s on my lower back so when we are side by side, it will look as though the demon is looking up to the angel he fell in love with.”

“That’s why— Oh god, Han Jumin, you always know how to surprise me.”

“Hmm, how do you like it?”

“It’s sexy.” She whispers lowly, thick with want. “It’s really sexy. I love it. Please kiss me now.”

Jumin wastes no time and ungracefully shoves her into the bed, kissing her, almost devouring her, like a starving wolf. His lover wraps both her arms and legs around him, trapping him as she deepens the kiss. She opens her mouth with a low moan when Jumin licks her lower lip, and he can faintly tastes red bean paste on her tongue. It’s sweet and warm, an intoxicating feeling that feeds the lustful appetite of him, and he desires for nothing but more. She seems to be on the same page, passionately sucking on her lover’s tongue, before gasping when a cold palm sneaks under her sweater to press against her side. Jumin doesn’t let her catch her breath, however, as he greedily swipes every part of her mouth with his tongue, swallowing every whimper directly from her throat to fuel the arousal that burns his lower abdomen.

There’s a string of saliva that connects their lips when they pull away; their hot breaths mingling in the small space between them. Jumin leans back to push his lover’s sweater up, and licks his way up from her navel to her bosom. He peppers small kisses from her cleavage, to her collarbones, before finding purchase on her neck. Baring his teeth, Jumin bites on the soft flesh, and earns himself a surprised moan.

“Make love to me,” she begs in between her labored breath, vision hazy and unfocused. “Make love to me, Jumin.”

Jumin growls lowly into her ears.

“Are you sure you want it, princess?”

“P-please.” She rasps, grinding her lower body against Jumin’s clothed arousal, and his breath stutters. “I want to feel you, all of you.”

Jumin leans back to completely take his lover’s sweater off; dark gaze greedily rakes over the exposed part. She is breathing heavily, skin flushed and coated with a sheen of sweat, which makes her glow under the dim bedroom light. Her skirt has rode up high when she spread her legs earlier, and Jumin teasingly runs his fingers along the bare skin until he reaches the hem of her tennis skirt. She lifts her hips up so Jumin can unzip the skirt and pulls it down before carelessly discarding it; leaving his lover only in her underwear.

He leans in to scrape his teeth along her inner thigh, all while trailing small bites and sucking on the feverish skin until dark purple blooms. Jumin has to press a hand down his lover’s pelvis to keep her still, as she keeps on bucking her hips while he continues to paint her thighs with a string of hickeys.

“Come back here.” She whines, stretching her hands out. “Come back here. Kiss me again.”

Jumin easily submits to her wish, scooting up to engage their lips in a slow, gentle kiss. However, the yearning becomes way too unbearable, and soon it becomes too hot, too desperate. Jumin hungrily explores his lover’s cavern, while she moans and whimpers under his lead; running her hands along her husband’s sides until they settle on his lower back, and press on the tattoo. Jumin growls into her mouth; her touch feels like fire on his sensitive skin for it has yet to fully heal. She seems to notice, and takes it into her advantage by tracing the outline of the tattoo with a finger, whilst applying pressure to her fingertip every now and then.

Pulling away, Jumin roughly grabs his lover’s hands and pins them over her head. He looks down to find her breathing heavily, fully at his mercy as she writhes under him. The flame in his stomach spreads like wildfire in a very pleasant way, and the smoke clouds his senses with the thoughts of _her, her,_ and _her_.

All he wants to do now is to worship her; whispering praises on every inch of her skin.

“I want to know more about you,” He leans in to whisper on his lover’s ear, and brings a finger to trace the side of her neck down to her cleavage. “Let’s go on a date when spring comes.”

“A date?” The latter asks, not really expecting the suggestion.

“Yes, a date.” Jumin confirms, mouthing at her throat. She closes her eyes and moans; tilting her head back to give her husband a better access. “Bring me to your favorite places with public transportations. We can also take a slow walk at the park, and I will tell you some lame jokes.” Leaning back, Jumin offers a soft smile. “How does that sound, beautiful?”

His wife breaks into a laugh, although her eyes are glassy with unshed tears.

“I can’t wait.”

“I’ll protect you,” Jumin promises as he fondly strokes his wife’s cheek with a free hand. “I’ll protect you, and I will be your first real love,” he whispers, before claiming her lips again.

 

 

-

 

 

 _Opposites attract_ , that’s what Jumin believes whenever he looks at her.

She’s as bright as the sun, as fresh as the morning dew, and as comforting as a quite forest.

Jumin, on the opposite, is winter that offers nothing but coldness, always hiding his true self under layers of snow.

They came from different backgrounds, grew up in different environments, and view life differently. The only similarity between them is: they are both lonely souls that aimlessly wander in this vast yet small world, and are lucky enough to find safety in each other.

 _And he wouldn’t want to have it any other way_ , that’s what he thinks when he sees his wife dipping a piece of chicken into what seems like barbecue sauce.

“Here! Try it!” She excitedly offers the chicken. They had tried various kind of streets foods today, on top of visiting places that Jumin never knew exist in Seoul. And despite having to sneak away from curious reporters from time to time, he has never felt the happiest.

_Commoner date is fun._

He takes the chicken and takes a bite.

“Oh, it’s delicious.”

“Of course it is. Fried chickens are the best!” His wife laughs. She takes another piece of chicken and rises it in the air.

“Let’s cheers,” she suggests, “in honor of Han Jumin’s first fried chicken ever!”

Jumin knows it’s ridiculous, but the bright smile on her face, and how her eyes shine with so much mirth, make him think otherwise. He gleefully complies with his lover’s request, and the noisy smooch on his cheek that he gets as a reward proves how much it is worth it.

“I had so much fun today.” His wife says after finishing one chicken. Her hair is carelessly tied in a messy bun, with stray strands of hair falling over her face. There’s a sauce on the corner of her lips, which are shiny with grease, and another sauce stain on her cheek. They have yet to take a bath, and all the walking made them sweat a lot.

But she is still glowing.

“You are so beautiful.” Jumin bursts out. The surprise on his face mirrors his wife’s.

“Jumin, I look like a mess.”

“No. You are beautiful, and I want to kiss you.” He assures. And to prove his point, Jumin leans in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

It’s greasy and tastes like barbecue sauce, yet he still craves for more.

“See? You taste delicious, by the way.”

“You are ridiculous.” She comments, although there is a fond smile on her lips. “So ridiculous, and I’m so in love without you.”

“I love you too,” Jumin replies, and presses a kiss on her cheek; holding his lips there for a few moments. She giggles and returns the favor by planting a kiss on the tip of her husband’s nose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“You are my first love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And we've reached the end! I've tried my best to go back and fix the errors in both fics of this series, but there are probably some that are still lurking around. Sobs. For the people who read the previous fic before I edited it, you all are the true champions.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! And as always, I apologize for the mistakes that I have made.


End file.
